Cannabidiol (CBD) is a cannabinoid which is a cyclohexene substituted by a methyl group at position 1, a 2,6-dihydroxy-4-pentylphenyl group at position 3 and a prop-1-en-2-yl group at position 4. It acts as a plant metabolite. Cannabidiol, a phytocannabinoid derived from Cannabis species, does not have psychophysiological activity, and is applied in pain-alleviation, anti-inflammation, anti-cancer and used in chemotherapies.
CBD is represented by chemical formula C21H30O2, which has the molecular weight of 314.469 g/mol and the molecular structure as follows:

When being used, cannabidiol (CBD) has actions against the proliferation, the angiogenesis and pro-apoptotic via various mechanisms, it may not relate to the signaling by cannabinoid receptors 1 (CB1), CB2 or vanilloid receptors and inhibits AKT/mTOR signals, therefore activates the autophagy—a process in which a cell “eats” the components of its own, which is a basically catabolic mechanism, related to the degration of unnecessary components or dysfunctioned components in the cell, via the actions of lysosomes and promotes the apoptosis—a process of programmed cell deaths. Additionally, CBD enhances the generation of reactive oxygen species (ROS), which helps to further enhance the apotosis. This agent also upregulates the expression of molecules adhered among cells 1 (ICAM-1) and issue inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinase-1 (TIMP1) and reduces the expression of DNA binding inhibitors 1 (ID-1). This inhibits the invasion of cancer and metastatic cells. CBD can also activate transiently potential vanilloids type 2 (TRPV2), which can increase the absorption of various cytotoxic agents in cancer cells. CBD has been demonstrated to have effects on pain-alleviation, anti-convolution, muscle stretching, anxiety-reduction, anti-oxidation, and anti-hysteria-epilepsy. These diverse effects may be due to the complex pharmacological mechanism of CBD. In addition to the constraint of CB1 and CB2 receptors of endocannabinoid systems, there is an evidence that CBD activates serotonines 5-HT1A and vanilloid receptors TRPV1-2, alpha-1 adrenergic antagonists and μ-opioid receptors, inhibits the synaptosomal absorption of noradrenalines, dopamines, serotonines and gaminobutyric acids and the cell absorption of anandamids, acts on Ca2 shops of mitochondrions, blocks low voltage-activated Ca2 channels (type T), stimulates the action of inhibitory glycine-receptors and inhibits the action of aliphatic hydrolases (FAAH).
CBD has high activity in the body but low bioavailability, according to the study by Mechoulam R et al., published on Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, the bioavailability when being used orally is only 13-19%, while being used nasally (inhalantly) is about 31%. It is fastly metabolised, and the half-life is within about 9 hours. CBD is well-absorped after being administered orally, and has high activity in the body but low bioavailability. Thus, it is very necessary to improve the ability of absorption, increase the bioavailability of the agent. Applying nano technologies is a novel technological application for generating vehicle systems and increasing the bioavailability of the agent. In particular, the application of a liposome system, which is a new system having the structure composed of sphere subunits and very small dimensions (nano-sized), containing nutrient active agents in its core and being surrounded outside by one or more dependent phospholipid membranes, is capable of containing, protecting, transporting and releasing active agents to desired sites of the body exactly and with proper dosages. CBD packaged in nano-vehicle systems helps transport an agent to targets in a selectively, effectively and drug-saving way. In our country, nano technologies in biomedical fields remain new, not yet have many applications but have attracted so much interest to study. The most common existing studies are the applications of nanocurumin and drug transporting systems to target cells, there have not been studies to manufacture nano-CBDs. Using the liposome system generating nanoparticles to carry and release drugs is a new strategy for treating diseases, particularly epilepsy and cancers in the future.
GART et al. in Patent Publication No. WO 2018/061007 A1 provided vehicle systems of cannabinoids in the form of microemulsions.
Robert WINNICKI et al. in Patent Publication No. WO2013009928A1 provided cannabinoid formulae. One kind of solution micelle suspensions of one or more cannabinoid analogues creates particles with dimensions of 50 to 1000 nm, another kind is a liposome formula of one or more cannabinoid analogues with particle sizes of 200 to 400 nm.
By micro- and micelle-emulsifying methods, the mentioned-above processes produce ununiform micelles, particularly produce nano-CBDs with dimensions greater than 200 nm according to liposome formula, thus the water-soluble effect and utility effect are still not high.
Therefore, there is a demand of a process for producing a nano-CBD liposome system consisting of micelles of the liposome system which have dimensions less than 200 nm, uniformity, better water-solubility and retain the structure, activity of CBD in nanoprocessing.